


豢養

by couplemoretattoos7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couplemoretattoos7/pseuds/couplemoretattoos7
Summary: ooc大堍仔卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	豢養

旗木卡卡西覺得帶土真是個爛好人，像太陽ㄧ樣誰都要照顧的那種。

「謝謝你送我一程，宇智波帶土先生。」卡卡西站在大宅邸的門前，緩緩向西裝筆挺的男人鞠躬。

宇智波財團是木葉育幼院的資助方，木葉育幼院負責收容無依無靠的孤兒，教育到一定程度後，再依照個別專長送到各分公司任職。大多資質不錯的孩子，早早被各部門訂了做實習生培訓。再不然資質稍差也能送養到一般家庭。然而，其中仍有情況特別的孩子，因不適應社會生活，即使是青少年了也只得待在育幼院做輔導的工作。

宇智波帶土是財團派來督導補助資金運行的管理人，雖說是正經公事，但由於帶土不管規矩，所以反倒像孩子們的玩伴兼人生導師，小孩們也大多帶土叔叔這樣地喊，沒有大財團高層的架子。但帶土畢竟是資助方的人，多少也會觀察孩子的言行舉止，呈報給公司。一想到事關自己的將來，孩子們對帶土還是抱著幾分敬意。

只有旗木卡卡西對宇智波帶土好像怎麼都不滿意似地，明明有著好幾歲的年齡差，也是直呼對方名字。

旗木卡卡西的母親在生產他的時候就不幸喪生，職業是警察的父親則在一次刑事案件中犧牲，旗木家也沒其他可依托的長輩。警局便把當時尚且年幼的卡卡西送到木葉育幼院。育幼院環境和外界隔絕，教育也大多是針對知識技術，無暇顧及孩童的心理層面，自然卡卡西性格變得生冷難以親近人。

宇智波帶土就是看不下去族中長輩把這些原本天真爛漫的小孩用這種方式管理，放著自己能快速晉升的職位不做，用著監督金流的名義，跑到深山裡的木葉育幼院試圖改善孩子們的教育。帶土在這裡待了數年，也讓育幼院的環境變得好了些。

旗木卡卡西是看不慣宇智波帶土的作為的。他覺得，宇智波帶土擺著大好前程不要，偏要在這裡做無用功。反正等到哪天他一走，這裡又會變回原本的樣子，這不明擺就是浪費他宇智波帶土的人生。可是宇智波帶土就像跟他故意作對似的，時不時出現在他面前問這問那的，自己明明就沒給他好臉色看過。哼，真是個大笨蛋。

而這一切，就到今天為止結束了。

因為育幼院裡流傳著一則謠言，那些已經成年卻沒有公司選中也沒有家庭肯收留的孩子，會被用巧妙的話術說服，送到有權有勢的人家。至於那些權貴要人做什麼，自然也是不言而喻。

卡卡西認為自己也不需要什麼話術，育幼院在他身上投資多少，現在要拿回來多少便是了。

「什麼啊，卡卡西。突然這麼生疏，是不是又在挖苦我了。」帶土用力揉亂卡卡西的一頭銀髮，把他的思緒攪得更雜亂了。

在今天以前，卡卡西有約莫一個月的時間沒有看到宇智波帶土了。一開始覺得果真和自己猜想的一樣，帶土過陣子就會膩了不來這裡。卻沒想到只是換了兩個人來這監督，叫止水和鼬。止水和帶土年紀看起來相仿，鼬倒是和自己年紀相同。同齡人自然有不少話題，卡卡西和鼬挺聊得來的。鼬告訴卡卡西，帶土對這做的改變挺成功的，只是現在總公司欠缺人手，族中長輩下了通牒非要他回去，才拜託他和止水來接替他的工作。

卡卡西想自己下個月就成年了，也沒收過公司實習或家庭收養通知。看樣子自己是要成為謠言中的那種人了，之後大概也見不到宇智波帶土了吧。雖然他老愛找自己碴有點煩，可是卡卡西的腦海不知怎的一直浮現他的樣貌。鼬也說卡卡西最近常常走神，問他是不是在擔心成年之後的事什麼的。卡卡西只是對鼬笑了笑，說自己不過在放空。

於是，當今天一早卡卡西看到一身正裝出現在自己面前的宇智波帶土。唯一一個想法也只是覺得帶土真是個爛好人，明明那麼忙還要跑來送自己。因為自己是全院性格最差的孩子，帶土是怕他會給他丟面子了，所以他要親自把自己的案子了結嗎？卡卡西愈想愈氣，整趟路程也不跟帶土說句完整的話，只是摁喔喔的回應。

「所以？」卡卡西覺得宇智波帶土這人真的很奇怪，從進門後他就忙東忙西的，就好像⋯好像這裡是他宇智波帶土的家ㄧ樣。

「什麼所以？？？？？」換上家居服的帶土翻著冰箱，不明白卡卡西在指什麼。

「⋯⋯不是把我賣掉了嗎。」卡卡西想 事到如今帶土還在裝什麼呢。

帶土愣在原地，手中的紙盒裝牛奶灑了一地。這小孩整路就是因為這原因才不跟他講話的？！太傻了吧，要是被拐走怎麼辦。

「從來就沒有賣掉誰過。帶走你的就是我。以後你跟我住了，笨卡卡。」帶土長嘆了一口氣，雙手捏住卡卡西的臉頰，再畫著圈搓揉。

卡卡西這下真的說不出話來了。

TBC.

慢慢寫⋯⋯

君がもし捨て猫だったら

この腕の中で抱きしめるよ

ケガしてるならその傷拭うし

精一杯の温もりをあげる

—— DISH 貓


End file.
